Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including main stages of a scan driver disposed on a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as monitors, TVs, laptops, digital cameras include a display device for realizing an image. For example, the display device may include a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display.
The display device may include a display panel including a display region in which an image is substantially realized. The display device may further include a data driver for supplying data signals to the display region, and a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals. The scan driver may be of a gate in panel (GIP) type. For example, the scan driver may include main stages disposed on the display panel and located outside the display region.
The main stages may be connected to the display region by scan lines. Each main stage may receive a signal from one of the previous main stages thereof and one of the next main stages thereof to operate. For example, an n-th main stage may receive a start signal from an (n−3)-th main stage and receive a reset signal from an (n+3)-th main stage. For example, the scan driver may include at least one top dummy stage for supplying a start signal to main stages relatively located at a front side and at least one bottom dummy stage for supplying a reset signal to main stages relatively located at a rear side.
Each of the main stages and at least one dummy stage of the integrated type scan driver may be composed of thin film transistors. For example, each of the main stages and the dummy stage of the integrated type scan driver may include a plurality of thin film transistors.
However, a threshold voltage of the thin film transistor is shifted by repeatedly being turned on and off. For example, the thin film transistors composing the main stages and the dummy stage of the integrated type scan driver may not be stably maintained in the OFF state when the threshold voltage is shifted to a negative value. Therefore, in the display device including the integrated type scan driver, multiple outputs may be undesirably generated in the main stages due to ripple of a Q node.